


Pulled Through

by DesertVixen



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little extra in the stocking!  I hope you like it.</p></blockquote>





	Pulled Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



Eric had known accepting the stone charm from Dungeon Master was probably a mistake. Even knowing that, he had been unable to refuse.

The first time that he had found himself pulled through, Eric had resisted. Eventually, he’d realized that fighting Dungeon Master didn’t fix anything. 

It was nice to be needed, Eric admitted. Although he would appreciate some warning about when he was going to get pulled into the Realm. The lack of warning could complicate things.

In the real world, he was just…Eric. 

Here, he was Eric the Cavalier. He was a hero. 

And he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little extra in the stocking! I hope you like it.


End file.
